Strings attached
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy have a big fight, Erza steps in to help them makeup! Will they make up? 'Natsu looked at Loki, grinning. "Man, I love you.", "I love you too." Loki and Natsu hugged.' Some sexy bromance going on in this story! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my new story!**

* * *

><p>"You are so messed up!"<p>

"Me? You're calling _me_ messed up?"

"Anyone with eyes could see that!"

"NATSU YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S FREAKING MESSED UP!" Lucy screamed at him. They have been at it for almost 2 hours. Something made them both snap, ever since Natsu 'accidently' poured some expired juice on her making her smell horrible.

Nothing had made them like this, and it worried everyone. "Says the girl who can't finish a stupid chapter!"

"At least I can read, and write correctly."

"Hey, I can read and write correctly!"

"Raised by a freaking dragon, you can read and write?"

"Igneel was one great teacher!" Lucy snorted crossing her arms. "L-Lu-Chan, shouldn't you go change and _stop_ this now?" Levy asked feeling worried about her best friend.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Lucy said turning around and making her way towards the door. Natsu took a deep breath in before shouting, "AT LEAST I'M NOT WEAK!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks a hand on the door and her eyes wide. Did he seriously, just say that to her?

The guild people gasped and looked between Natsu and Lucy. Lucy turned around and faced him, eyebrow raised and staring at him in disbelief. "Did you just..?"

"Yes, I did. Everyone here knows, we all know you're weak, Lucy."

"And you know? I know I'm weak, but I don't give up. Even if I'm not much of a good fighter, we all know I can kick your ass and make you squeal like a little girl." Lucy said before turning her heel and walking out the door.

"She got you," Gajeel snickered. "Shut up metal head! Nobody's talking to you!" Natsu said before stomping out the guild.

He hates when he fights with Lucy, it gives him a weird feeling inside that he doesn't like. But Lucy started it, and he started defending himself and it turned out this way.

The longest they've gone without talking to each other was about 2 days, and they apologized to each other. Let's see how long this one will go.

* * *

><p>It has been a month since Natsu and Lucy have fought and they've talked. Everyone was worried; the two ex-teammates avoided each other.<p>

When they see each other, they walk the other way. When they come close, they immediately jerk away. It was impossible for them and everyone knew they didn't like it.

It hurt them as much as it hurt them. Natsu never came to Lucy's house anymore and it somehow made Lucy feel empty. Nobody liked it when they fought, especially them two.

Lucy sat at the bar with Mira and Wendy while Natsu was all the way across the guild, sitting at the table with Gray and Gajeel.

Lucy sipped her drink as she rested her aching head on her hand. "This is boring," Lucy commented, sipping her drink lightly.

"Lucy-san, why don't you go on a job?" Wendy suggested.

"I would, but there are no good jobs. . ."

"Want me to pick you a job?"

"I'm fine, Mira." Lucy waved her off. Lucy sighed as she looked across the guild towards Natsu, he was chatting with Gray and Gajeel, looking a bit glum and pissed off. Is he as sad as she is?

Lucy sighed and looked back at her two guild mates, looking at her sadly. "Why don't you just go make-up?" Mira said.

"Because, I want him to. He started it, and I'm not apologizing for anything."

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san isn't feeling good if you keep avoiding him."

"Me? Avoiding him? He's avoiding me and how do you know that?"

"I could sense it in him and you Miss Natsu-san don't you?" Lucy was silent, admitting defeat. It was true; she missed that loud and reckless pink haired teen.

He always made her day just by giving her a grin. Lucy heard clanking of armor, knowing that sound; Erza was coming. Lucy looked towards the red head and smiled about to greet her.

"Hey Er-"Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and started dragging her somewhere. Lucy squeaked and Erza's grip tightened.

"E-Erza! Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Erza was silent, taking her across the guild. '_If she's thinking I'll make-up with that idiot, she's got another thing coming.'_ Lucy thought as Erza stopped in front of Natsu's table.

"Yo, Erza!" Gray greeted. Erza's hand suddenly became tighter and Lucy winces, hissing in pain. "Erza, it hurts!"

"Natsu. You. Follow. Me. NOW." Erza said as she turned around and dragged Lucy with her. Lucy heard some shifting and then footsteps coming behind her.

Erza dragged them outside, letting go of Lucy's arm and facing the two. Her hands on her hips and somewhat glaring at them.

The two felt chills going down their spines. "You two will make up, or I will have to go to further circumstances."

"I'm sorry!" Natsu and Lucy both squeaked but didn't look or face each other. They were looking the other way. Erza huffed. "That wasn't a proper apology."

"Erza, as much as I think I'm digging my own grave right now; I'm not going to do what you want." Lucy said taking a step back from her.

Erza glared at her. "Both you, give me your arms."

"What are you going to do..?"

"Cut them off?"

"No, now give them to me before I really cut them off." Erza threatened. Lucy and Natsu both extended their arms out. Lucy's right with Natsu's left.

Erza got something out of her pocket, but by plain sight it was nothing. Lucy and Natsu saw her tying something, it was invisible. Nothing was there to be seen!

"Erza, what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Erza pulled on something on Natsu's wrist and sighed. "That will be good enough."

"What will?"

"These magical string."

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted. "You're bluffing. I don't see anything."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you start walking away from each other now?"

"Fine," Natsu walked towards the guild doors. As soon as he touched it he felt a tug on his wrist, making Lucy fly towards him.

"Erza! What is this?" Lucy asked. "It's called magic string. It's invisible and you cannot see it only the person who cased the spell on the string. It cannot be cut, burnt, or taken off unless the caster takes it off. It is practically invincible." Erza said.

"Why did you do this?" Natsu asked. "To get you two making up. You cannot be apart for more than 5 feet or the string will bring you two closer like before."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other since a month ago, horrified faces showing one another.

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Review and thanks for reading! I'll continue this somehow. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Why did you do this?" Natsu asked. "To get you two making up. You cannot be apart for more than 5 feet or the string will bring you two closer like before."_

_Natsu and Lucy looked at each other since a month ago, horrified faces showing one another._

_"What!"_

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu were flabbergasted. What the hell is wrong with Erza? Well, a lot of things, but <em>this?<em> This is _waay_ too much!

Magical strings? Together until saying sorry? She might as well throw them into a closet together so they can fight some more. But everyone knows nobody can disobey _Erza Scarlet_.

Lucy sighed as she sat on one side of the bar with Natsu on the other side. It was about 4 feet and a half so they were alright.

6 chairs away from each other, and 2 awkward people. This was going to be a horrible experience for them.

Lucy lifted her right arm and a small tug was on her wrist. She heard Natsu hiss and tug on the string making Lucy's right wrist pull closer. Lucy ignored it and reached for her drink that was on her left side, making the string tug a bit more.

Natsu pulled a bit harder, hissing again and making Lucy stumble a bit. Lucy glared as she searched for the invisible line and pulled on it as hard as she can.

Natsu felt the tug and fell off his stool, onto the floor. He shot up glaring at her.

"Goddamn it Lucy! Stop pulling on the string!"

"You started it!"

"No, you did! You tugged on it first so I pulled it back!"

"I was just lifting my arm!"

"Yeah RIGHT!"

"Are you calling me a lair?"

"No, you _are_ a liar!"

"Pinky, I'll fu-"Erza stepped between the two, making Lucy and Natsu shriek. They both pulled away which made them fly towards each other, hitting their heads together.

"You hardheaded idiot!" Lucy hissed rubbing her head. "You dumb blonde!" Natsu hissed back. "You two _still_ haven't made up yet?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

"Erza, why can't you just take this off? This will make us fight more!" Lucy said. "Yeah! I don't want to be with her 24/7!"

"What's wrong with staying with me?"

"EVERYTHING!" Lucy growled at him as she tackled him to the floor, the two rolling and stumbling. "You're SO lucky I can't hit you!"

"Oh yeah? I'm SO lucky because _I _can _hit YOU_!" Lucy started to smack and punch him. "Lucy!" Erza grabbed her and pulled them apart. Fairy Tail was watching the quarrel and found it a bit amusing.

They have no idea what's going on but the fact Lucy and Natsu were becoming more physical was a bit more amusing then the verbal fighting. Erza stood in between the two, Lucy on the left with Natsu on the right.

"Now, I did this for a reason. Not for you two to fight more, but to make up." Natsu and Lucy both crossed their arms, looking like brothers and sister which Erza was the mother. "But, Erza..!"

"No Buts, Lucy!" Lucy closed her mouth and huffed. "I'll be watching you two, and if I see you two trying to kill each other again, I'll make it to 2 feet, am I clear?"

"Yes, Erza." Lucy and Natsu both said at the same time. "Good," Erza said before walking away. Lucy and Natsu glared at each other, both arms still crossed and the intense aura floating around. Lucy dropped her arms as she turned her heel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu hissed at her. "To the bar!" Lucy stomped to the bar, feeling a tiny tug on her wrist.

Natsu followed her as he felt the tug on his wrist. He sat down closer to Lucy this time, afraid he might snap and make Erza come to them again.

"So, Lucy. What is this thing going on between you and Natsu? Have you two apologized?" Mirajane asked as she refilled Lucy's cup. Lucy looked up at her and noticing Natsu was also listening to their conversation.

"No."

"What happened then?" Mirajane asked leaning against the counter. "Erza got this invisible magical string which is practically invincible. We can't be 5 feet away from each other and its annoying the crap out of us." Lucy said holding her right wrist up.

"Hmm, magical string? Now I see why she was asking me about that. . ."

"Wait, so do you know how to take this off?"

"Why, yes."

"Great! Can you take it off, please?" Lucy asked smiling. Natsu was now next to Lucy, looking at her with hope in his eyes. "Well, it takes lots of time and-"

"Mira, Pleease!" Lucy begged. Mira sighed. "Lucy, you know how much I hate to see you in pain, but I think what Erza did was a right thing."

"_Right thing_?" Natsu interrupted them. Lucy and Mirajane looked at him. "You think what Erza did was the right thing to do?" Natsu asked. "I think it'll make you two closer." Natsu shook his head as he sat down. "I bet you, either one of us won't be here at the guild tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We'll kill each other by nighttime. Anyways, what are we going to do when we go home?" Natsu asked now looking at Lucy. Lucy looked back at him. She never thought about that before. What _are_ they going to do? "I am NOT going to your house."

"Fine we'll go to your house then." Natsu said as he turned away. "Whoa, my house? You'll trash the place!"

Natsu replied, "Then we'll go to my house!"

"No! I've seen your house before! You live like a pig!"

"And you're a clean freak!"

"Pig!"

"Clean freak!"

"PIG!"

"CLEAN FREAK!"

"PI-!" Lucy heard the clanking of armor again and jumped on Natsu, slapping a hand over his mouth and one arm around his shoulders. "Muffht Hufeh!" Natsu shouted. "Shh!" Lucy shushed him.

"What's this? This fighting?" Erza asked. "N-No! You see, Natsu and I are just having a friendly conversation!" Lucy laughed nervously.

"While you're keeping him in a head lock?" Erza asked crossing her arms. "I'm hugging him!" Lucy shouted. Natsu took Lucy's hand off his mouth.

"Erza! What are we going to do about living and crap?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Erza replied. "Mira, can I have some strawberry cake?"

"Sure!" Mira ran to go get some. "Erza! You can't expect me to live with a guy! I'm a girl! You understand, right?" Lucy asked as she stood up.

"Yeah! You can't expect me to live with this weirdo, do you?" Lucy glared at him as Natsu glared back. "Enough!" Erza barked. Lucy and Natsu both shrieked hugging each other.

"Natsu, Lucy, you two lived together before. I know you two figure a way out and so, you better get used to some company." Erza said.

"H-Hai. . ." Lucy and Natsu cried.

~**X**~

Lucy and Natsu sat down at the table, thinking of what to do. They were at Lucy's house but something was off. They had no idea what to think of. Lucy needed to take a shower, how is she going to when the stupid sting is attached?

"Why don't you just go inside and take the stupid shower? It's not like I'm going to peek at you or something. . ." Natsu said crossing his arms.

"Well, hot head. How are we going to pull this off? I'm not letting you stay in the bathroom when I'm showering."

"Look, key chains, I don't really care what happens. Just take your damn shower, I won't bother you or anything."

"What did I just say, pinky? I'm not comfortable with you being in the bathroom with me when I'm showering!"

"You dumb blonde, I said I won't do anything. Just take your damn shower!" Lucy and Natsu growled at each other before turning the other direction and crossing their arms. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Lucy stood up with Natsu following. "I'm taking a shower first."

"Whatever." Natsu said. Lucy grabbed her clothes and with Natsu bringing his. He brought some clothes since both of them aren't thinking of apologizing anytime soon. They went inside the bathroom and set their clothes down. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just turn around! Want me to bring Loki out to keep you company?"

"I don't care. . ." Natsu said. Lucy sighed as she took her golden key out. She summoned Loki out and Loki appeared. "Ah~ Good evening princess! I see you're about to take a bath! Want me to join yo-?"

"AS IF!" Lucy punched his face. "I want you to keep Natsu Company while I take a shower."

"Shower? Why are you keeping this in here while you're taking a shower?"

"Because of Erza. Let Natsu explain now I want you to keep Natsu Company and both of you turn around." Lucy said twirling her finger. Natsu and Loki both faced the wall as Lucy stripped down to nothing but her body. Lucy stepped inside and turned on the water. "So, Natsu."

"What?" Natsu asked. "Haven't seen you in a while, how you been?" Loki asked. "Okay this is officially our first gay moment together." Loki snickered.

"Well, sorry about that. Anyways, what happened between you and Lucy?" Loki asked.

"We had a fight, and we're trying to avoid each other." Natsu said in a low whisper. The water was keeping Lucy from hearing anything they were talking about. "What was it about this time?"

"I accidently spilled some expired juice on her. I was meaning to use it to prank Gray but I tripped and it spilled all over Lucy. She thought I did it on purpose since I was laughing, but come on. She looked ridiculous. It was hard not to laugh."

"Did you try apologizing to her?"

"About a million times. But when she snapped, we fought and now we're all mad at each other."

"So, you didn't apologize after you two fought?"

"No, we haven't talked to each other since last month. This is our first time." Natsu said as he sighed. Loki watched as he saw the disappointment in his eyes. "Why don't you just apologize?"

"I do but. . . every time I try to talk to her she just snaps at me. It's hard to try and talking to her." Loki nodded understanding his problem. "Well, just try to and get her attention. Lucy will understand, and I'm pretty sure she's as sad as you are too." Loki put a hand on his shoulder.

Natsu looked at Loki, grinning. "Man, I love you."

"I love you too." Loki and Natsu hugged. Some sexy bromance going on between those two. Lucy reached for her towel and stepped out, looking at the two men who were hugging.

Lucy coughed and the two let each other go looking at her. "Uh, should I give you two some room..?" Lucy asked. "No, no, anyways. Since you're done am I allowed to leave?"

"No, you have to keep my company now!" Lucy said. "You too?"

"Yeah, Natsu needs to take a shower."

"Alright," Natsu and Lucy switched sides and Natsu stepped inside, turning the water on. Lucy made Loki turn around again and changed clothes. When she was done she sat down next to Loki, facing the wall. "Loki. . . has you ever felt so lonely?"

"Of course I have, when I didn't meet you."

"You found out what happened between Natsu and I, right?" Lucy said looking at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. . ." Lucy smiled. Loki smiled back. "Anyways, why don't you just apologize?"

"Since he started it. He spilled that juice all over me and just started laughing! He did that on purpose!" Lucy huffed. "What Natsu told me, it was an accident."

"Accident my ass." Lucy scoffed. Loki sighed. "He said it was normally for Gray but ended up tripping and spilling all over you. He feels bad about it." Lucy looked at him. "Really?"

"Yea-"

"YOU HAVE NO SOAP LEFT!" Natsu suddenly shouted. Lucy sighed and got up, digging under her sink cabinet and tossing him the soap. "Happy now?"

"Much," Natsu said as he went back on showering. Lucy went back to Loki. "Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Positi-"

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS OFF?"

"STOP INTERRPTING US GODDAMN IT!"

"FOUND IT!" Natsu turned the water off, and pushing the curtains away. Lucy shrieked and covered her eyes as Loki tossed him a towel. "Keep your junk to yourself, Natsu. You're going to take Lucy's precious innocents away like that!" Loki scolded.

"Like I care," Natsu snorted wrapping his towel around his waists and stepping out. "YOU SHOULD!" Lucy shouted. Natsu rolled his eyes grabbing his clothes. Lucy turned away and glared at Loki.

"You lied to me, you expect me that he feels bad?" Lucy hissed. Loki gulped and sighed.

When they were done, Loki went back and Lucy and Natsu went out the bathroom. They stood in front of Lucy's bed, staring at it.

"You sleep on the floor, I sleep on the bed." Lucy said. "Why do I have to?" Natsu asked. "Since I say so, I'm not sleeping on the same bad as you! I'll go get some pillows and blankets for you." Lucy said walking towards her closet.

She grabbed some futons and put them on the floor, seeing Natsu on the bed she screeched. "Get off my bed!"

"No. You sleep on the floor. I'm the guest here, don't be rude."

"Shut the hell up and get out."

"No." Lucy sighed as she climbed over him and tried pushing him off. He wouldn't budge so Lucy eventually kicked him onto the floor.

Natsu groaned and Lucy snickered. "That's what you get," She said as she made herself comfortable. Natsu mumbled something as he made his little bed on the floor.

Lucy turned her lights off as she started to fall asleep. As soon as she was about to sleep, a tug on her wrist made her fall out of bed and on top of Natsu.

"What was that for!" Lucy asked as she sat up. "You're so heavy! And it wasn't my fault!"

"You tugged on the string making me fall off my bed! What is your problem?"

"Nothing! The string must have been tangled, sorry." Natsu said. Lucy huffed as she got back into her bed. As soon as she did, she was pulled back to the ground again.

"YOU GET ON THE BED!" Lucy shouted as she pointed towards her bed. Natsu got up and lied down on her bed. Lucy huffed as she lied down on the futon, falling asleep.

As soon as she did, she felt a tug again making Natsu fall on her this time. Lucy got pissed so she shoved Natsu on the bed lying down next to her.

"I'm tired of this, so just go to sleep without saying a word." Lucy said as she closed her eyes. Natsu sighed as he watched her slowly fall asleep and snore softly.

He gently brushed her bang away from her eyes.

"Lucy, I'm sorry," Natsu said before wrapping his arms around her gently and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I'm tired of this, so just go to sleep without saying a word." Lucy said as she closed her eyes. Natsu sighed as he watched her slowly fall asleep and snore softly._

_He gently brushed her bang away from her eyes._

_"Lucy, I'm sorry," Natsu said before wrapping his arms around her gently and drifting off to sleep._

* * *

><p>"And they said they couldn't stay a night together. . ." Gray smugly smiled. "These two lie too much, and both of them are horrible at it." Erza said staring at the two.<p>

Natsu has his arm underneath Lucy's head, making it a pillow for her. Natsu was facing the ceiling with Lucy facing him while they slept as Lucy's left hand was on Natsu's chest with him holding her hand, snoring away.

"They look so cute together,"

"They liiike each other!"

"I agree they do like each other."

"Won't this make an awesome birthday card? It's almost Lucy's birthday," Gray said as he looked at Happy and Erza. "Indeed, it is almost her birthday. Here, take a picture." Erza handed him a camera.

"Why do you carry a camera around?" Gray asked. "You never know if something awesome pops up." Erza crossed her arms her back facing her teammate.

Gray scoffed as he held the camera up to his eyes, taking a couple of pictures and handing it back to Erza.

"We need Mira to edit this and make it into a birthday card."

"I will hand it to her today," Erza said. "It's like they're married!" Happy said. "We just need a baby right between them two. . . Happy, go between them two."

"What? I'm a _cat_, I think. Not a baby!"

"Just shut up and go between them." Happy flew between Natsu and Lucy, lying down. "This is comfortable!" Happy started to toss and turn, purring in delight.

"Erza, take another picture,"

"Got it," Erza snapped a couple pictures of the 'Dragneel Family'.

Natsu started to wake over the loud noises and opened his eyes. He rubbed them looking at Lucy and blinking. "Happy..?" He turned his head to the other side looking at his two other teammates.

"Gray? Erza? What are you doing here? Shit, my arm. . ." He looked at his arm to see Happy and Lucy lying down on it comfortably.

"Have you two made up yet?"

"No."

"It looks like it."

Natsu rolled his eyes, carefully taking his arm out underneath them. Lucy stirred turning to her other side while holding Happy in her arms.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsu asked as he sat up. He felt a tiny tug on his wrist and relaxed, moving his left arm closer towards her.

"Just to check up on you, we wanted to see if either one of you two were dead."

"Haha, very funny." Natsu fake-laughed. "Why haven't you two made up yet? What's so hard on saying 'sorry'?" Erza asked. "Everything, apparently miss perfect wants me to apologize." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Then just apologize, we can't even go on a mission together anymore." Gray said crossing his arms.

"I do every time I come in contact with her! But she snaps me off; she doesn't give me a chance to say sorry!"

"Wake her up and say sorry right now,"

"She'll get pissed. I know; she's scary as hell when she wakes up."

"Yeah right, what is she going to do to me?" Gray asked creeping closer. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Natsu held both his hands up scooting away.

"Oi, Lucy! Natsu's sorry!" Gray shook her screaming in her ear. "Lucy!" Gray shook her harder. Lucy moved looking at him, glaring daggers. Gray flinched seeing the demon Lucy.

"The fuck you doing in my house!" Lucy kicked him in the face knocking him out. Lucy growled as she sat up. She saw Natsu and Erza staring at her and back at Gray.

"He's out cold," Erza said. "What are you two doing here? You brought them here, didn't you?" Lucy asked pointing at Natsu.

"Me? I was sleeping when they came!"

"You liar!"

"I'm not a liar! How can I move when I'm stuck to you?" Lucy growled at him rubbing her eyes. "Erza. . . Not to be mean or anything but, why are you here?"

"Came to check up on you two, to see if you made up yet. But looks like you haven't. . ." Erza said picking the unconscious Gray up.

"Yeah . . . whatever." Lucy crossed her arms. Natsu slipped and fell back on the bed, yanking Lucy along with him. Lucy screamed as she fell on top of Natsu, making a loud 'thump' on the ground.

"You're so clumsy!" Lucy said as she pulled herself off him. Natsu growled at her, shoving her aside.

He was about to apologize today, but she's making him pissed. "Like you're not."

"Shut up pinky!"

"Make me, Blondie!"

"I'll gladly shut you u-"

"Lucy!" Erza scolded her. Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms. "Can't you at least make the string visible? I need to see it, or I'll get tangled or confused." Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I can't. Now see you two at the guild, I need to take Gray out." Erza carried Gray out the house. "Hap-", "Aye!" Happy flew out the window, following after Erza and Gray.

"I need to change," Lucy said looking at Natsu. "Go change then,"

"How can I when I'm stuck to an idiot like you?" Lucy asked. "I won't peek for the millionth time, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NAKED!" Natsu stated.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy enough for you?"

"NO I'm saying-! Never mind, just go change." Natsu huffed looking away and crossing his arms. Lucy sighed as she went to grab some clothes.

As she got ready Natsu was thinking of many ways to apologize, or at least get a great timing to make up with her. When Lucy finished she came back to Natsu. "Let's go,"

"Yeah," Natsu said making his way to the window. "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Lucy tugged on the string, pulling him back.

"To the guild..?"

"Through the window?"

"How else?" Lucy pulled him going to the door. "No way am I jumping out the window!"

"Don't be such a baby, take risks."

"On dying?" Natsu scoffed. "You won't die, I done this millions of times before."

"NO." Lucy crossed her arms shaking her head. Natsu sighed as he grabbed the string and riled her towards him. "NO! Stop it!" Lucy said trying to pull back but Natsu was riling her towards him like a fresh fish from the water.

"Natsu! Stop it!"

"You won't get hurt; I promise you I won't let that happen." Lucy looked at him with a pained look.

'_He even says that when we're fighting.' _Lucy thought. She was now in front of him while Natsu held onto her wrists. "Lucy, I'm-"

"Yo! Have you two made up yet?" Loki suddenly appeared. Lucy and Natsu looked at him. Natsu groaning and Lucy sighing.

"What do you want, Loki?"

"I just came to check up on you two!"

"Just shut up and leave." Natsu glared. "I see something important happened. Sorry, I'll be back later." Loki said disappearing.

"So, Lucy-"

"Let's head out to the guild." Lucy said cutting him off. "But Lu-"

"No buts Natsu. Let's go." Lucy said. Natsu sighed and nodded. The two walked out the door silently, going to Fairy Tail. No one said a thing, having an awkward silence.

They opened the doors and went over to the table they usual sit at with their friends. "Morning," Lucy and Natsu greeted. They all greeted them back.

"As I was saying," Levy said. "Gay people are nice."

"Why are you guys talking about gay people?" Natsu asked. "Because, gay people are awesome!" Lucy answered for Levy. "Right!" Levy and Lucy high-fived.

"But gay people like men, not women so either way you can't be with them." Gray said now conscious and talking. He learned something that day; never wake Lucy up without protection or caution.

"Well that's why you have a gay guy friend!" Levy said. "You're right. Gay people are nice to girls, also understanding them a lot." Lisanna agreed.

"Gay people give me the chills." Cana said. "Gay people are nice," Juvia noted.

"And gay people know what to do. They're happy and sweet. Sometimes really cute." Mirajane smiled. "You're SO right Mira!" Lucy laughed.

"So you want a gay friend?" Natsu asked.

"I do have a gay friend already."

"And who's that?"

"You." Lucy snickered. The guys in the group all laughed out loud as Natsu's face turned red. "I'm NOT gay!" Natsu protested. "Riiight and I am the queen of Magnolia." Lucy smirked.

"I'm gay as much as you're lesbian, oh wait, I'm gay then!" Natsu laughed as Lucy's face turned bright pink. "I am NOT lesbian!"

"We'll never know. . ." Natsu smirked. "If I was gay, why would I like a guy?"

"Maybe you're bi." Lucy was getting angry. How dare that pink idiot say that? "Lucy, you like someone?" Erza snapped her out of her anger.

"Of course, like everyone here has someone they like." Lucy asked looking around her friends. They all nodded agreeing. "Oh, let's play truth or dare!" Lisanna suddenly shouted.

"I'm in!" Natsu shouted. "Same." Gray said. "I'll play!" Levy smiled. "My break is over soon, so I'll play couple rounds." Mira joined.

"Sounds interesting," Erza crossed her arms. "Whatever." Gajeel said. "I'll play for the hell of it," Lucy said. "Juvia will play this game."

"Eh, I have better things to do, you guys play." Cana got up leaving the group. "Okay, then Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mira-Nee, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and I will play! Who's starting?" Lisanna asked.

"I will!" Levy raised her hand. "Gray! Truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth."

"Wuss,"

"Shut up pinky." Gray glared. "Okay, do you like anyone in Fairy Tail?" Gray blushed as his eyes trailed across all the eager faces and stopped when he met a certain water mage. "Yes,"

"Who might that be?"

"That's two questions, one per truth!" Gray smirked. The girls groaned, almost finding out on who the ice alchemist might fancy.

"Gray, your turn." Lisanna said. "Alright, Lucy Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to make up with Natsu." Everyone looked at the blonde mage, to see if she was really going to or not. "That's not a dare! Do a much harder one,"

"Apparently, that is a hard one for you." Gray said. Lucy pouted. "Natsu and I aren't fighting! We're just . . . maintaining our differences." Lucy said swinging an arm around Natsu's broad shoulders.

Natsu awkwardly sat there as everyone's eyes were glued on them. "Oh come on! We're not! Natsu and I love each other so much!"

Gray started to cough. "Liar," He said and coughed louder so she won't hear. Lucy glared at him. "Everyone fights; Natsu and I are just having one long quarrel." Lucy said trying to find the right words.

"Lucy," Gray looked at her. "Alright, Natsu I'm _so_ sorry!" Lucy said in a baby voice making him blush. "Now give him a kiss,"

"Hell no! We're friends, not couples."

"I dare you to kiss him,"

"You already gave me a dare!"

"Just give him a small kiss on the cheek." Gray smugly smiled. "Fine," Lucy kissed him on the cheek making him blush harder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu asked Gray. Gray smirked at him. "Now isn't little Miss Natsu happy that he made up with Lucy?" He asked in a baby voice, making it sound like he was talking with a 2 year old.

Natsu growled at him. "Now, Gajeel Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare, I don't trust you with truths."

"I dare you to give Levy a kiss." Lucy smiled at him. Gajeel blushed as the metal from his mouth fell to the floor. "W-W-What? You're mental!"

"I kissed Natsu and why can't you kiss Levy?"

"Lu-Chan!" Levy squeaked blushing. "And you two really didn't have a real kiss," Gajeel said. "Yeah, it's called a kiss when pressing one's lips against the lips or other body parts of another person or of an object." Lucy stated. "But that was one crappy kiss,"

"Shut up, just kiss the blunette!" Lucy and pointing to the blushing Levy. "I'll kiss her when you kiss him," Gajeel said pointing to Natsu. "Is that a challenge?"

"Of course it is I'll never lose to you, No matter what it is." Gajeel declared. "How did this turn into a challenge?" Gray asked. "We were playing truth or dare but now it got more interesting!" Mira smiled.

"You say that but Lisanna, Juvia and Erza left." Gray sweat dropped. "Go kiss her, tin can!"

"You go kiss him, bunny girl!"

"Kiss Levy!"

"Kiss Natsu!" The two started bickering. "My, my shift has ended. Have fun!" Mira ran off to the bar. The only ones left were Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy.

"You know, they're going to kiss you soon." Gray told Levy and Natsu. "Shut up, Ice princess." Natsu glared at him. "At least I could get someone to kiss me, unlike you." Natsu snickered.

"At least I _kissed_ someone before, unlike you, loner." Gray snickered a vine popping out of his head. Natsu glared at him. "Who'd you kiss? Your teddy bear?"

"A _girl_. I bet you kissed a _guy_."

"And I bet that girl was blind." Natsu growled. "Lucy? She's not blind." Natsu blinked, eyes getting wide. Gray _kissed_ Lucy before? "And it wasn't a simple kiss; it was a mouth 2 minute long kiss." Gray snickered watching Natsu's face turn red.

"Y-You _kissed_ her before?" He asked as he clenched his fist. "Of course I have, don't tell me she never told you?"

"You're lying. She would never kiss you!" Natsu shouted. "Oh yeah? Oi Lucy!" Lucy turned her head towards him. "What!"

"Haven't you kissed me before?" Lucy stared at him for a second before looking at Natsu's angry face. She glared at Gray and he grinned nervously. "Don't tell me you have," Natsu said tapping his foot while crossing his arms. "It was by accident,"

"Accident? We kissed for almost 2 minutes and we kissed more then onc-"," Shut up!" Lucy hissed. Natsu grabbed her shoulders making her face him and look him in the eye.

"You kissed him more than once?" He asked. Lucy looked away blushing. "I-It. . . Yes."

"Why?"

"Once it was a dare, the second time I tripped, third time-"

"You kissed him more than 2 times?"

"-Gray bumped into me, fourth time it was helping Gray out with his ex, and fifth time was because he's a good kisser. . ." Lucy said blushing and feeling embarrassed. Natsu lowered his head, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Natsu?" Lucy said. They just made up a couple minutes ago and now everything is turning bed again. Natsu was silent, squeezing her shoulder a bit.

Lucy looked at him worried. She started to sweat and she gulped, waiting for him to do something. Anything but just stay in this position being quiet.

"Na-", "You freaking kissed him 5 times!" Natsu head butted her, their nose touching and forehead slammed together. (Like the time Loki and Lucy or Natsu and Gray did in episode 19.)

Lucy squeaked and Natsu was too close to her. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Why'd you kiss that pervert? What else haven't you tell me?" He asked growling.

He wasn't pleased she didn't tell him about this nor she kissed him. She shouldn't kiss other guys but . . . him. She's his not Gray's or anybody else's. "I told you all the reasons why!"

"What else have you done with him? Have you two slept together?"

"NO!" Lucy shouted. "What's next? You two going to be married? Make sure to invite me to your wedding Lucy Fullbuster!" Natsu bitterly shouted.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Lucy shouted back at him. "And name your kids after yourself! Lucy and Gray J-" Lucy grabbed Natsu's head and smashed her lips onto his.

Natsu closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss, Lucy relaxed, Levy gasped, Gajeel spit his chunks of metal out, and Gray's eyes got wide, stripping without knowing again. Lucy pulled away from him.

"One." She counted and kissed him again.

"Two." Kiss.

"Three." Kiss.

"Four." Kiss.

"Five." Kiss. Lucy pulled away from Natsu and the two were out of breath.

"You happy now?" Lucy said as she let him go. "Not yet," Natsu grabbed her wrists pulling her towards him, lips meeting on another.

They started to make out and it was awkward for the three mages, standing in front of the pair.

"I guess this means they made up." Erza said as she came next to Gray. "You mean, make out." Gray snickered.

"That's not funny, Gray." Levy said bluntly. "Juvia thinks it's funny, Gray-sama!" Juvia stuck up for her love. "You guys have no sense of humor. . ." Gray said.

"Just watch, soon Mira's going to-", "KYAH! OH. MY. GOD!" Mirajane screamed, something breaking in the background and startling guild mates.

"They're KISSING!" She cheered. Lucy and Natsu pulled away, blushing and looking at Mira. "Mira." Lucy whined. "Don't announced that..!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure everyone already saw you two kissing." Levy said. Lucy blushed as she looked at her bookworm bestie. "Guess this means Gajeel has to kiss Levy." Natsu said looking at the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel grunted. "Come here, Shorty." He said pulling his arms out.

"W-Wait, Gajeel are you serious?" Levy asked blushing. "I'm not going to lose to that cheerleader, over my dead body. Now get over here." Gajeel said waving his hand in the air.

"N-No! This is wrong!" Levy wailed backing away. "Levy-Chan you know you want some Gajeel kissin'!" Lucy teased laughing as her face turned pinker.

"Lu-Chan, just go back on kissing _your_ dragon slayer!"

"With pleasure," Natsu smirked grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. They started to kiss again and Levy sweat dropped. "I didn't mean it literally. . ."

"Come here, shrimp! I don't back down in _any_ battle!"

"This isn't some war!" Levy shouted. "Of course it is, now come here before I force you." Levy gulped walking towards him slowly. When she was in front of him Gajeel yanked her towards him, capturing her lips on his. The two captured their princess, kissing them while holding them carefully.

Erza and Gray stood between the kissing couples and felt awkward. "Uhm." Gray scratched his head. "Is this..?"

"Does this mean they made up?"

"I think so, we need to see later. Anyways, I'm leaving before something else happens between these two couples." Erza said as she turned her heel and left.

Gray followed after and tried shaking that imagine off his head. Did he look like that when Lucy and he kissed before?


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Does this mean they made up?"_

_"I think so, we need to see later. Anyways, I'm leaving before something else happens between these two couples." Erza said as she turned her heel and left._

_Gray followed after and tried shaking that imagine off his head. Did he look like that when Lucy and he kissed before?_

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu came inside hand in hand. They made up and now were a couple. They walked towards Erza and stopped in front of her. "Good morning, Erza." Lucy smiled.<p>

"Morning you two. Need something?"

"Yes, you forgot something." Natsu held his arm up with Lucy's. "Ah yes, since you two have made up looks like you don't need this anymore." Erza said untying the string from them.

Natsu grinned rubbing his wrist. "Finally! No more strings attached!" Natsu cheered. Lucy smiled. "Thanks Erza,"

"You're welcome, now you understand how bad I feel if you two fight?"

"Yes Erza." Lucy said. "Sorry about that." Natsu grinned rubbing the back of his head. "I hope you two learned a lesson,"

"Yeah, we did. Never fight in front of Erza." Natsu snickered looking at Lucy. Lucy smirked agreeing with him. Erza glared at them.

"W-We mean, fighting doesn't make anybody happy..?"

"Correct." Lucy and Natsu both sighed. "Anyways, Happy birthday Lucy." Erza said handing her a tiny blue box wrapped in a scarlet bow.

"Wow! You remembered and thank you!" Lucy said looking at her present.

Just then Natsu went blank. '_Birthday, birthday, it's her BIRTHDAY?'_ Natsu watched as Lucy opened the present and gasp when she saw the bracelet.

"Thank you so much Erza!" Lucy gave her a big hug. "Anything for you, Lucy." Erza smiled.

Natsu turned his heel as he ran out the guild. He _forgot_ her birthday. He opened the doors as he ran. He smashed into someone and the two both fell to the ground. Natsu stood up looking at him. Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray! Come with me!" Natsu shouted grabbing him and running off.

"Wah-? Let me go flame head!" Gray shouted as Natsu abducted him.

~**X**~

"BWAHAHAH! YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY? AHAHAHAHA!" Gray laughed as he slapped his knee. Tears streamed down as his face like he's never heard anything more funny then forgetting someone's birthday.

Natsu's face burned crimson as he glared at the ice mage.

"It's not funny, just shut up and help me look for a present!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because, you're my nakama?" Gray stared at him raising a brow. Natsu sighed. "I'll buy you some shaved ice when we get back,"

"For the whole week,"

"Day!"

"Month!"

"Fine! A week!" Natsu shouted. Gray smirked. "I'll help you," He said. "Great, what did you get her?"

"A card with some ribbons. I'm planning on giving it to her at the party." Gray said. Natsu nodded. "What do girls like?"

"No, the main question is: What does Lucy like?" Gray corrected him. "Lucy liked many things,"

"Name some."

"Lucy likes sparkly things, stars, puppies, keys, clothes, shoes, make-up, ribbons, dolls, the color pink, jewelry, money, Fairy tail, looking cute, me, and much other stuff." Natsu listed things out.

Gray sighed as he shook his head. "Pick something out for Lucy, I meant." Gray said. "How am I supposed to know? I don't know what she likes!" Natsu shouted grabbing onto his hair and freaking out.

'_Is he stupid? He just listed bunch of stuff that she likes.'_

"O-Okay, then let's go to different stores looking for stuff. I'm pretty sure you'll find some here." Gray said as they went inside a store.

The two mages went to store after store looking for things but they failed. Gray got tired of this and started to shout and Natsu yelled back at him saying he's not a good nakama at all. Gray stormed off somewhere and left Natsu to think by himself.

Natsu went around looking around and sighing. There were many things he could buy for Lucy, literally he could just buy her a pair of socks and she'll love it.

But he wanted this to be special since they are boyfriend and girlfriend and especially he wanted her to know how much he loved her.

When he was going down the street something caught his eyes.

Natsu quickly entered soon coming out with a box wrapped in yellow and pink wrapping. Lucy was _so_ going to love this.

* * *

><p>Lucy was at her house getting ready for the big birthday bash Mirajane and Erza was telling her about. They wanted her to be all dressed up pretty to come and have some fun. The party was in 30 minutes and cancer has just finished doing her hair.<p>

He disappeared and Lucy got dressed into a pink short dress wearing some black heels with her hair in curls. She looked ready to party.

As Lucy was about to head out someone came inside her house, a click of a window and a warm sensation. Natsu was here.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled as he searched her house. Her scent was everywhere; he couldn't find her with his sharp nose. "LU-!"

"Stop shouting!" Lucy came as she shushed him. Natsu looked at her and grinned giving her a soft kiss.

"Happy birthday, Luce." Natsu said as he dug into his pocket and handed her the box. Lucy gasped as she flung herself at Natsu.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, now why don't you open it?"

"What is it?"

"Open it," Natsu urged her to. Lucy carefully untied the yellow bow and opened the box. It was a celestial key wrapped in another little bow. "A key?"

"Yup! It's a Dragon! It's not really that strong but it can do stuff."

"Wow, Natsu. Thank you," Lucy smiled giving him another hug and kissing him. Natsu grinned. "Can you summon him? I want to see him!" Natsu said jumping up and down.

"Sure, I need to make a contract with him anyways." Lucy said as she put the key to the air.

She started to talk and soon a magic circle appeared below her. Soon a big poof came. A tiny purple Dragon appeared in front of her.

"My master, hi." He said. His high pitched voice sounding very cute and squeaky. "So adorable!" Lucy squealed. "He's purple!"

"Master, nice to meet you."

"Oh, please. I'm not your Master, I'm your friend." Lucy smiled crouching down to his size. "My . . . friend?"

"Yeah, my friend! You're a living soul, and you're no shield. I'm Lucy; hope we could be good friends." Lucy said. Suddenly the purple dragon cried jumping on her. He was heavier then Lucy thought he was.

"I-I've never thought this day will come! A celestial spirit who actually _cares_ about her spirits!" he cried. Lucy smiled as she pet the dragon.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Y-Yes, I'm Hitachi."

"Hitachi. Hi, so what days are available?"

"Anytime, but just don't summon me during the nights. I go to sleep early!"

"Hm, not passed 8?" Lucy said. Hitachi nodded. "Great! Nice to meet you, dear." Lucy smiled sweetly. "Me too! I get to meet your spirits when I leave! I'll say hi to people!" Hitachi said before he disappeared.

"He's so awesome!" Natsu shouted. "He's so cute, Thank you for the wonder gift." Lucy said. Natsu grinned.

"That's not all; now let's get to Fairy Tail!" Natsu grabbed her wrist and they all ran out. The two couple ran out to Fairy Tail, coming and getting greeted by everyone.

The party started with drinks and shouting, fighting and yelling. It was a typical Fairy night; just it was Lucy Heartfillia's birthday.

"Lu-Chan! Happy birthday! Here's your present!" Levy handed her a rectangle shaped wrapped present with something on top.

"Thank you Levy-Chan!"

"Open it!"

"Okay!" Lucy ripped open the wrapper as Natsu, Levy, Erza, Gray, and Mirajane watched her. It was a diary with a pink fluffy pen.

"The pen is a everlasting pen that never runs out of ink. You can use it forever!"

"Thank you so much Levy-Chan! I love it!" Lucy said giving her a tight hug. She received so many gifts, maybe that's a good thing to have so many people loving you.

She got ribbons, cards, money, shoes, jewelry, papers, inks, books, clothes, keys, foods, and a lot more. It was the best birthday she had in her whole 17 years old of living. Now 18.

Lucy loves Fairy Tail with all her heart and would do anything for her precious guild. Who can treat her better? She has Natsu, her boyfriend and all her friends.

They were protective, yeah but they were also times when they had fun moments all together. It's just that, no strings attached.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you your present." Gray dug into his pocket. "You already did. The set of ribbons with stars on them. By the way, I love it!"

"Yeah, you're welcome. But I've got a little something for you and loud mouth over here."

"Me too?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, ah here it is." A white folded card with colorful letters in front. It says _I love you_ on the front.

"Here," Gray said. "Coming from Mirajane, Erza, and me. Enjoy,"

"Eh, knowing it came from _Erza_ and _Mira_ I don't think I want to see what it is. . ."

"Nothing explosive, destructive, scary, or pop out."

"Lucy, open it. I want to know what it is since it's for me too," Lucy nodded as she opened the letter up, gasping and blushing deep red.

Gray snickered as Erza and Mirajane smiled giggling. "Lucy, what is it?" Natsu asked. He couldn't see what was so surprising to his girlfriend.

Lucy started shouting at the three snickering mages while Natsu picked up the card that Lucy had dropped.

He pulled it up as he saw a picture of them on the bed. It was just a couple days back when they were fighting. There was another one with Happy in the middle, Lucy holding him tight and sleeping.

They looked like a family together and it made Natsu grin. He couldn't help notice, what a great family they'll make one day.

"You two! That's why you were in my house that morning!"

"Lucy you can't deny it, both of you was destined to be together."

"But..! Stop taking pictures of us when we're sleeping!"

"Awe, come on Lucy. You two look great!"

"I never met anyone so . . . so . . . so weird!"

"Because we're Fairy Tail! We're never meant to be like another other guild." Gray smirked crossing his arms. "Why you-!"

"I like it," Lucy stopped shouting as she froze. Gray, Mira, and Erza also froze as they heard the familiar voice. The four looked back at the fire dragon slayer holding the birthday card in his hands. "What?"

"I said, I like it." Natsu said looking up at his friends. "You. . . like it?" Gray asked. "Yeah, I mean we do look great together." Natsu said pointing at the picture. Lucy blushed as she looked at him. "You seriously like the picture?"

"Yeah. There's nothing not to like, I love it. Thanks." Natsu grinned at his friends. "Natsu, you idiot." Lucy scolded as she grabbed the card from Natsu.

"You don't like it?" Natsu asked. "I've never said that, it's just. . . it's embarrassing. . . " Lucy said looking at the floor. Natsu grinned at her.

"Don't worry, as long as you're in Fairy Tail and with me, you'll experience far more embarrassing things than this."

"You got that right,"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah. Especially Team Natsu." Lucy pouted as she looked at all her friends. She hates it when their right. "Guess you're right,"

"Of course I am, when am I never?" Natsu asked smirking and grabbing a hold of Lucy. Lucy glared at him and hugged him back.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>The end!<strong>

** Eh, the ending was crappy since I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and leave your last review!**


End file.
